Mobile navigation systems in location-aware devices are now common. Mobile device navigation and car navigation systems have grown in popularity with the ability to provide up-to-date navigation information and visual map-based navigation aids to users en route.
Searching for the best routes at certain times of day can present problems in navigation systems because of the need to adjust the results based on the user's location and current traffic conditions. However calculating updated routes based on current traffic conditions can be computationally expensive. In addition an alternate route to accommodate traffic conditions alone may not always be the best choice.